The Raven and The Wolf
by Spartan10007
Summary: What would happen if Raven was childhood friends with the champion of a fight club. Also, this certain friend got himself involved in illegal activities. Raven will have to either live with the fact that her childhood friend has become a criminal, or arrest him. But Raven's "father" has other plans. Takes place before and during "The End".


A.N. Hey, first time doin a Teen Titans fic, so I'll try my best. What I do at the beginning of each chapter is put up a Stat list:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

A little info, I will be referencing a bit of Payday 2. Now let's start the chapter

* * *

><p>The first rule of fight club, was that there was no fight club. Everyone was expected to follow this rule, except for the recruiters. They would have the symbol of the club tattooed somewhere on their body, signifying their complete allegiance. The only exception besides the recruiters, was a guy named James Winter. Since he was born into it, he had earned the skill and rep. of a pro, and made his way to the top.<p>

One of James's interests, besides fight club, was money. Mainly money that was owned by a Mob boss. Since he already knew he was good at fight club, he decided to branch off and form a Gang of his own, the Wolf Pack. Their curret heist would take place at 8:00 at night.

James had taken his three that would be joining him on a heist. It was 2 guys and a girl. They were named, Nathan, Danny, and Mary.

"OK guys, this should be a quick job. If we steal the gold from the bank then we'll be set for a good Payday" James says, loading his Desert Eagle

Nathan checked his shotgun, Danny loaded a few more bullets into his SMG, and Mary checked the scope of her rifle. Once the van stopped in an alley, the 4 got out. They each wore a two piece suit, and Mary went in through the front door while the other 3 went around the back to get the thermal drill.

Mary walked around the bank and found the security room and vault, and they were both located in the back room. The three that got the drill put their masks on as they got the drill, and started picking the lock into the back door.

Mary quickly went into the boss's office and swiped the key card, and stealing a few extra bucks.

Opening the door, the three then go inside and knock out a guard. After answering the pager they wait for Marys signal.

Mary puts her own mask on and fires a few rounds into the air, making the civilians drop to the ground and the security guards pull out their guns. James, Nathan, and Danny then ran out. As James set up the thermal drill, Mary and the others captured civilians, dispatched the guards, and kept everyone quiet so the cops wouldn't come.

Nathan took the key card from Mary and went to the security office. Opening it, he dispatched the guard and started searching through the camera feed. After a couple minutes, and a few drill repairs, the safe had opened. James, Mary, and Danny ran inside and started packing up the Gold.

"This should be a good Payday" Danny says

After getting the bags loaded up, Nathan grabbed the last bag and all of them headed to the van in the back alley. Tossing the bags into the back, the 4 then get into the van themselves as they're driven back to the safe house.

"Whoo, that was fast" Nathan says, "I thought that they'd have been better armed than that"

"Yeah, that was too easy" Danny says

"Oh no..." Mary says, shaking her head

"What?" Danny asks

"You never say that!" Mary says

"Oh...well damn" Danny says, while James laughs at him

Getting back to the safe house, they all un-loaded, but kept their guard up. After going into the underground hideout and unloaded the gold they all went back up to check the whole building, making sure that they were clear.

James stayed down to check around their own small bank storage, while the others checked upstairs.

Behind him, a cloaked figures phases behind him, and slowly approaches him. James takes off his mask, since it started to get a bit stuffy. He then places his weapon on the table and checks the laptop that shows the off-shore account. He then felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Well hello there" James says with a smirk

"Hi" The figure says

"I thought you'd be the one to find us" James says as he turns around, "Does your team know where you are, Raven?"

"I might have...snuck out" Raven says, averting her gaze

James then holds Raven's chin so that he's facing him, and removes her cowl. He then leans in and plants a light kiss on her lips. Raven responds by pressing her own lips against his, and they wrap their arms around each other. What seemed like an eternity only lasted a few minutes. Releasing her lips, James then says, "Nice seeing you again, but I think you should go before then others find us together"

"Yeah, your right" Raven says

James then lightly strokes the side of her cheek and gives her one last kiss. Raven then places her cowl over her head before phasing back to the Tower. James then picks up his weapons and brings it back to the weapon rack.

Going upstairs, the others say that no one was here besides them, and that they probably got lucky. James then had everyone go to bed, since he had a battle in the ring tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Back at the Tower, Raven phased back into her room, where she laid down on her bed. Unfortunately, someone started knocking against her door. Annoyed, Raven gets up and opens it to see Cyborg.<p>

"Hey Rae, just wanted to check up on you. You haven't been looking that good lately, and we're all worried"

I'm fine, just been busy looking through scrolls" Raven responds

"OK, just checking" Cyborg says as he starts to walk away

"OK" Raven says

Shutting the door, Raven then removes the cloak and puts it on a hanger. She then lays down on her bed again and falls into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>A.N. OK, there's the Prologue. So reviews would be helpful, constructive criticism would be useful, but no flames.<p>

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
